Delicious: Emily's Big Surprise
Delicious: Emily's Big Surprise is a mini-film (mini-game) that is free for tablets and players. Emily and Patrick are getting ready for surprise. Starring *Emily O'Malley *Patrick O'Malley *Francois Truffaut *Evelyn Napoli *Edward Napoli Dialogue Episode 1: Emily's Little Secret Day 1 *'Target: 840; Expert: 1,350' *Emily: Patrick, are you sure you want to help out with Mommy Breakfast tomorrow? *Patrick: Don't worry. I like being around kids, they're always so lively. *Emily: Great, then let me show you how everything works around here. *Emily: Everything we do is for our customers, so serve them with a smile. *Emily: First we take up the order... *Emily: ...and the we bring it to our customers. *Patrick: This feels just like in my flower shop, but I don't have tables. *Emily: Not every customer wants to sit at a table here, they can order at the counter as well. *Emily: Put the money in the register and you're done. *Emily: The quicker we are, the more people we can serve at the same time. *Emily: They usually give something extra for that. *Emily: And don't forget to clean up, customers won't sit at dirty tables. *Emily: Eeek! A mouse! *Emily: Hurry, Patrick, catch it! *Patrick: It won't bite you. *Emily: Anyway... *Emily: The happier the customers are, the bigger the tip. *Patrick: Right. I think I'll manage tomorrow. *Emily: Well, I'd say our first Mommy Breakfast was a huge success! Thanks for helping, Patrick. *Patrick: I can't believe how early these moms are up! *Emily: There's no way you're going to sleep late anyone once you're a parent. *Patrick: I don't mind, I like a lively house! *Emily: Well, in that case, I have a big surprise waiting for you! During the day *Emily has to get Snuggy. Afterward *Emily cleans the last table. *Emily: Ugh... I'm exhausted. Snuggy's been restless all day. *Francois: Why don't you go lie down for a while? I'll do the groceries. *Francois: I'll see if I can get something to calm Snuggy down. *Emily: Thanks, Francois! *Emily: While you're there, could you bring Snuggy a thermometer as well? *Snuggy: Mreowr!! *Francois: Sure. By the way, did you tell Patrick yet? *Emily: No. He left before I could say anything. *Francois: You'll have to tell him soon. *Emily: I know...I'm just a little nervous about how he's going to react. *Emily continues cleaning the table. *Emily: Maybe it's just better to see a doctor. Just to be sure everything's OK. *Snuggy: Meow! Day 2 *'Target: 1,030; Expert: 1,390' *Francois enters the place. *Francois: Hey, Emily. Did you see what I brought back from the grocery store? *Emily: Not yet, I've decided to make an appointment with Dr. Kusatsu after work. *Francois: You're right, that might be a better idea. *Francois: So... is Patrick coming with you? *Emily: Er, no... I still haven't told him. *Francois: I'll go with you, but you really need to tell Patrick. *Emily: I know... Thanks, Francois. Afterward *Emily is making a cupcake. *Francois: Say, Emily, is there anything I can help you with in the restaurant? *Emily: Hmm I don't know... let me think about it. *Choose an occupation to Francois: Cleaner or a Kitchen helper? Episode 2: The Big Surprise! Day 1 *'Target: 1,650; Expert: 2,100' *Evelyn's thinking while Patrick enters the place. *Evelyn: It's been nice and quiet around here for a change, don't you think? *Patrick scatters the rose flowers. *Edward: Mmm-hmm. *Evelyn: Er...Is everything all right, Patrick? Shall I wake Emily for you? *Patrick: No, no! Please, let her rest! *Patrick gave Edward a hug. *Patrick: Everything in the universe could not be more perfect than it is at this very moment... *Patrick gave Evelyn a hug. *Patrick: Could we have a group hug, just for a minute? *A group hug is created! *Patrick: Oh, this feels good. *Patrick jumps after releasing from a group hug. *Patrick gave Francois a group hug. Evelyn and Edward leave the place, and Emily's going down to the restaurant. *Emily's looking around. *Emily: What happened here? *Francois: Patrick happened. During the day *Emily has to accept the deliveries. Afterward *Emily picks up the box. *Patrick enters the place and was surprised. *Emily: Patrick, what are all these packages for? *Patrick: Emily, please! That package must weigh at least five pounds! *Emily: Well, it certainly wasn't the heaviest. *Patrick: You haven't been carrying all these packages now have you? *Patrick: Er...um...they're mine, you see. I wanted them to be a surprise. *Emily: Patrick, that is so sweet! *Emily gave Patrick a hug. Day 2 *'Target: 2,000; Expert: 2,250' *Emily gets up from a bed. *Emily: Morning, Patrick. What are you doing? *Patrick: No peeking! It's your surprise! *Emily: Can I open it? *Patrick: Wait, wait! Let me finish what I'm doing here and THEN you can. *Emily: Okay, I'll wait. Ending *Francois: Not a single thing burned, can you believe that? *Francois: I wonder if cleaning would have been more hazardous... *Emily: Well, it's not like I can go back in time and change my mind. *Emily: Okay, Francois, it's time for my surprise! *Francois: Finally! Wait for me! *Emily and Francois go upstairs. *Patrick: TA-DAAAA! *Emily unwraps the gift. *It seems to have a baby, but it's missing! Emily and Francois are scared! *Emily: Patrick? What is this? *Patrick: It's... it's a cradle! *Francois: It's perfect! They can all fit in there! *Patrick: All? What do you mean? We're getting twins? Triplets?! *Emily: Triplets? I'm not pregnant! *Patrick: But... *Patrick: ...but what about the doctor, no more sleeping late... *Patrick: ...the pregnancy test- You having a big surprise! *Francois: Hey, that's Snuggy's thermometer! *Emily and Patrick: A thermometer? It's a pregnancy test! *Patrick: But... what about the surprise you had? *Emily: Well... *Two weeks later... *Francois: Look how sweet! *"HISSSSSS!" *Emily: I'm sorry it took me long to tell you, but I wasn't sure how you'd react... *Patrick: Forget it. I told you I love having a lively house! *Emily and Patrick gave a hug, and a kiss. *Emily: Well, maybe we should keep the cradle then...? *The End Category:Delicious series